


Rain, Rain, Go Away

by NecaMe



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Attempted Murder, Drug Use, F/M, Falling In Love, Insecurity, Kidnapping, Murder, Norman Jayden deserves love dammit, Torture, Violence, also carter blake is a dick, he will not be treated nicely, issues in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecaMe/pseuds/NecaMe
Summary: FBI Norman Jayden was not a fan of the rain.The agent had been sent to Philadelphia on an assignment to catch a serial murderer. No big deal, Norman thought. Just another case. He'll catch the guy, put him in jail, and be home before his cat could even miss him. Unfortunately for him, the Origami Killer is not some amatuer shmuck on a rampage. Not only that, but he's kidnapped another victim, leaving Norman scrambling for clues before time runs out. Held back by a shitty precinct, an asshole for a Lieutenant, and his own issues, Norman is constantly put into difficult situations.  Luckily, he finds help in the form of Detective Armstrong, a new transfer to the precinct. Will it be enough?





	1. The Crime Scene

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, just finished the game a couple of games ago and couldn't get enough of my fave fbi agent. Due to the lack of fics in the fandom in general, I decided to write my own! Warning though, this is my first fanfic and writing isn't really my thing. I don't really expect much and you probably shouldn't either lol. Kudos and constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated. Hope y'all enjoy!

_FBI Agent Norman Jayden was not a fan of the rain._

            There were so may downsides to rain. It was cold and wet, it made it hard to drive, and it significantly lowered his productivity levels. Not to mention the presence or rain amplified the not so pleasant smells of the city. Yeah, Norman avoided going out in the rain as much as he could, thank you very much.

            Yet there he was, heading to a crime scene while it was pouring buckets outside, no signs of letting up. The body of a child, a young boy, had been discovered in a lot adjacent to the railroad.

            He’d been sent to Philadelphia to aid the investigation of the Origami killer, the serial murderer that has been plaguing the city for two years. His track record so far includes 7 victims, all young boys, drowned and then placed in an empty lot with an origami figure in their hands and an orchid on their chests. Norman would soon discover that this victim is no different.

            ‘ _What a mess_ ’, Norman grimaced as he pulled up to the scene. Police cars surrounded the immediate area, red, white, and blue lights visible for at least a couple blocks. A small crowd had formed, all anxious to find out what had happened. He exited his car into the rain, clothes becoming more soaked with every step he took. The closer he got to the scene, the more his mood reflected that of the crowd’s.

            “Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to step away from the yellow tape” the officer said, holding his arms in front of him in order to create some distance between himself and the agent.

            “Norman Jayden, FBI” Norman replied, shifting his weight to his side, already expecting to validate his identity. Doesn’t mean he doesn’t get tired of it though.

            The officer raised his eyebrows in suspicion, not quite believing the agent’s credentials. “You got a badge to prove that?”

            ‘ _Why do we always have to do this?_ ’ Norman silently sighed. ‘ _Always a waste of valuable time that could be used to catch the killer.’_ Time is money, as they say. Except money is not the thing to be lost in this case. Something (arguably) more valuable is at stake, and Norman would already be investigating if the stupid bureau had thought it useful to inform the local precincts of his presence. He pulled his badge out of his pocket, presenting it to the officer.  After a quick check over his credentials, the man let him through.

            ‘ _Alright, time to get to work.’_ Norman paused his step before entering the scene, pulling a pair of sunglasses and a glove from various pockets. It takes a second for his eyes to adjust to the sight before him as ARI powers on. ARI, also known as Added Reality Interface, is a tool he uses to analyze forensic evidence. It picks up on clues unable to be detected by regular means, resulting in a more thorough investigation and more serial killers in jail.  Using the interactive glove to start the scan, data point after data point appears before his eyes. Norman rolled his eyes, glad that they were hidden by ARI. All this evidence and what are the police doing? Stepping on it. Heathens.

            The first thing Norman decides to focus on is the body. He opens the tent housing the corpse and kneels to get a better look. Staring at the body his heart plummets to his stomach. No one likes the sight of a dead child. Shaking his head, Norman gets back into focus. ‘ _Eyes on the investigation, Jayden. There’s nothing more you can do for this kid except bring his killer to justice.’_ Eyes searching the body, the agent notices a few things. “ARI, comment: The victim is lying on his back. No visible signs of violence. His face is covered in mud, just like the others. An orchid was placed on the victim’s chest and a small origami figure in the right hand. Fingers were probably closed after the time of death.” The agent directed his attention toward the lower half of the body. “Superficial wound on the right thigh. Blood analysis suggests it could be post-mortem. Most likely a scratch that occurred when the body was being moved. Report indicates an advanced and long-lasting state of exhaustion.” ‘ _Jesus, what happened to you? What kind of asshole does this shit?’_ Reluctantly standing up, the agent decides to analyze other parts of the crime scene.

            Norman decided that the next place he should investigate was the railroad itself. While going through the datapoints he noticed some blood on the fence. “ARI, comment: there are traces of blood on the fence behind the railroad line. It comes from the victim. The killer came this way with the body and probably grazed it on his way through the fence.” Norman directed his attention to the hill leading up to the highway, lips forming a slight frown. ‘ _There’s probably more evidence at the top of the hill._ ’ He looked around trying to see if there was another way up. ‘ _Looks like there’s only one way to the top. Fuck. This is not how I saw this going._ ’ After mentally preparing himself for all of two seconds, he began to climb.

            ‘ _Fucking rain making it fucking hard to climb the stupid hill’,_ Norman internally ranted as he slowly made his way up, slipping every once in a while on some mud. ‘ _Fucking killer just had to come this way didn’t he? Making me climb some fucking mud. What an asshole.’_ Finally he pulled himself to the top, the agent paused to catch his breath. Resolving himself to keep going, he activated ARI and took a look at what came up. Norman doesn’t force himself into physically exhausting situations for no reason. There better be something worth it or he was going to flip. Walking forward he caught sight what appeared to be (mildly) fresh tire tracks. “ARI, comment:”, Norman began, crouching down to get a better look. “Tire tracks on the side of the road behind the railroad line. It may be the killer’s car.” Satisfied with what he’d found, the agent decided to head back down to the original crime scene.

Staring at the incline that he’d previously climbed, Norman knew that this was going to be a far greater challenge. Slowly, he stepped into the mud to begin his descent. Step after step the agent cautiously made his way down. ‘ _Alright, I think I can do this. Just a small game of balance no big dea-’_ Just as Norman convinced himself he was going to make it, he stepped into a much less stable patch of mud and slipped, narrowly avoiding his face but dirtying the rest of body and clothes. The agent closed his eyes and slowly took in a breath. ‘ _Fucking perfect. Norman fucking Jayden everyone. Oh yeah, they’ll take you seriously now with mud all over your shit. Making a damn mockery of the FBI.’_

The now soiled agent stood up from his place on the ground, grimacing at the mess he now was.  ‘ _Alright, I think I’m supposed to go see the Lieutenant. Blake, I think?’_ Scanning the lot, his eyes landed on the first man he saw on the scene without a generic police uniform. Norman approached the man he assumed was the guy he was looking for. “I’m looking for Lieutenant Blake” Norman said, trying not to think about what a mess he looked like.

            “You’re looking at him.” Blake’s eyebrows furrowed as he took in the sight of the FBI agent. “Who are you?”

            “Agent Norman Jayden, FBI”, he introduced, extending his hand out for a shake. “I’m here to help with the investigation of the Origami killer.”

            A look of surprise made it’s way onto the Lieutenant’s face before quickly being replaced with distaste. “Alright.” Blake began to walk, only pausing when he noticed Norman wasn’t following. “So, are you coming Jayden?”, he inquired, tone dripping with impatient sarcasm.

            He’s talked to the guy for less than ten seconds and Norman already didn’t like him. He certainly hasn’t given the good Lieutenant any reason to dislike him just yet. Although, now that he thought it about it, the dead bodies of children typically arouse a good amount of tension. The guy is probably extremely stressed. Maybe that’s all it was. Reassuring himself, Norman began to follow the officer. “So, what happened?”

            “Some guy taking his dog for a piss found the body at about six o’clock this morning,” he explained. “We don’t know much more right now. Based on what we have seen, it looks like the work of the Origami Killer.”

            “Any witnesses?”

            “Not yet. Given the neighborhood, I’d be surprised if anyone saw anything.” Lieutenant Blake directed his attention to the nearest shivering police officer. “Any news on the coroner?”

            “He’s on his way Lieutenant,” the officer answered.

            Blake’s mood seemed to sour even further, if it were possible. “We’ve been waiting an hour, for fuck’s sake!”

            Norman decided to save the officer some grief by asking another question. “There are a lot of people at the crime scene. Aren’t you afraid of your officer’s accidentally destroying some clues?”         

            Blake’s ire quickly turned toward the agent. “You don’t find proof sitting behind a desk,” he spat. “and we’re not in the habit of trampling things into the ground, even if we’re not FBI.”

            Realization hit Norman like a metaphorical brick. ‘ _So that’s his problem. Doesn’t like the idea of a snobby little bureaucrat being asked to move in on his investigation’, _he mentally tutted. _‘Typical’_

                The Lieutenant interrupted his line of thought. “I’m heading back to the office. Don’t have time waiting for shitty coroner. You staying?”

            The possibility that he missed something made it’s way to his mind, but Norman quickly dismissed it. He’s seen plenty and he’ll take any excuse to get out of this wretched rain and dirty clothes. “Nah, I think I’ve seen enough. I’m leaving too.”

            With that Blake turned around and left, leaving Norman to his thoughts. ‘ _Alright, first a change of clothes, then we’ll head to the station.’_ Mind made up, the agent vacated the crime scene.

 

 

             


	2. Welcome, Norman!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I finally updated. I noticed that the last chapter was basically completely dialogue so I tried to add a little more description. Not sure if it worked, but I tried. Hope y'all enjoy.

‘ _Damn I’m bored’,_ Norman thought, fidgeting in his seat. ‘ _This is taking way too long. I’m an agent from the fucking FBI here to work on a serial killer case. What could possibly be more important?’ _The agent didn’t have time for bullshit. There’s a killer out there that needs to be caught, clues to be analyzed, and what are these assholes doing? He didn’t know what they were doing but he doubted it took precedence. He had been sitting in the precinct next to Captain Perry’s office for the past forty-five minutes. The police station was busy today, police officers bustling around with suspects, criminals, and victims all while accompanied by the sounds of people typing away on their computers. It irritated Norman to see everyone else in the precinct busy with work while he had to sit and wait, contributing nothing. Norman shifted his attention to the secretary. “Do you think it’s gonna take long?”

            The woman (Charlene, he would later find out) drew her lips to the side in slight annoyance. “No, he should be finished soon”, she quickly dismissed.

            Norman closed his eyes and counted to ten. It was one thing for Blake to be so rude to him, but the secretary? Really? What was up with this place? If waiting for the Captain was going to take this long the agent figured he might as well make himself comfortable. He readjusted his position in the chair a couple of times before settling. Too bad that after about all of five minutes Norman found himself restless once more. At this point, he was willing to deal with some weird looks in order to entertain himself. Thus, he took ARI out of his pocket and started to work on his wall ball score.

            The door next to him suddenly opened, startling Norman out of his game and causing him to drop the virtual ball. ‘ _Damn it’_ he cursed. He was so close to beating his high score. Captain Perry strolled out of his office and approached the secretary’s desk. Just one look at the man’s face and Norman could tell he was _tired_. His eyes were sunken with dark bags under them, his posture was indicative of sitting at a desk for far too long, probably answering emails and phone calls about the case. The agent didn’t know what he looked like prior to his involvement with the case but he could probably guess that this man has aged quicker in these past few days than he has in years judging by the amount of wrinkles on his face. Norman did not envy him. “I’m off Charlene, I’ll look at the reports later. Oh and, uh, cancel all appointments for this afternoon.”

            “Ok”, Charlene responded to the Captain with a bright smile Norman knew had to be fake. “ Oh, Captain? Agent Norman Jayden from the FBI is here”, she informed.

            The Captain turned around to face Agent Jayden, who stood up from his seat when Perry had exited his office. His eyes quickly scanned over the agent before putting on a tired smile for his guest. “Jayden! Of course, we’ve been expecting you”, Perry greeted, extending his hand for Norman to shake. “I’m in a bit of a hurry, do you mind tagging along? We can talk as we walk.”

            Norman’s eyes widened just a bit, surprised by the lack of formality, but he accepted the shake and the request regardless. “Of course.” The two men began to walk. “I wanted to introduce myself before getting started but perhaps there’s a better time”, he offered. Norman knew that cases like these could get quite complicated in regards to politics and the press.

            The Captain shook his head while fumbling with his tie. “No, no, now is fine. I just have to get to the press conference. We have ‘em everyday now. Believe me, It’s not always easy finding someone to tell them.” Exhaustion was evident in Perry’s voice. “Fortunately, today we have some news.” The Captain paused in his step, more focused on getting his tie to where he wants it than actually walking. “Have you met Lieutenant Blake yet?”

            Norman’s face slightly cringed at the memory of Lieutenant Blake. “Yeah, we met this morning”, He answered, tone barely keeping his displeasure at bay.

            The Captain raised a single eyebrow at Norman’s response. “He has his own methods, but he’s a good cop. I’m sure you’ll get on well together.” Perry’s hands paused with his fumbling, giving up on the cloth around his neck. “Say, do you know how to tie a neck-tie?”

            The agent was about to respond to the Captain’s comment about Blake, but the Captain’s request had astounded him. ‘ _What the hell? You can’t tie your tie?’,_ Norman thought, eyebrows furrowing. ‘ _You’re like, sixty years old.  How did you tie your tie before I came here?’_ Incredulity aside, Norman stepped in front of the Captain and began to tie his tie. “I guess.”

            Perry continued to speak as Norman worked. “To be frank with you, I could’ve done without the FBI on this one, but the press are all over us. This Origami Killer case crept up on us and it’s fast becoming a national concern.” The Captain sighed, evidently unhappy with the development. “There are hundreds of killers in this country, but this guy is exotic. He leaves flowers and origami figures, worked that one out. Then the press get onto it, and we suddenly become the center of the universe.”

            Norman’s eyes narrowed at the Captain’s words. ‘ _Crept up on you? Haven’t you been after this guy for two years now?_ Something told Nathan that that meant the case probably wasn’t given the attention that it should have. “I’m here to arrest a serial killer,” he replied, finishing the knot on the tie. “With all due respect sir, the rest of it? It’s none of my business.” Norman took a step back and linked his hands in front of him. This talk of politics and waiting has gone on for too long. He needs to get to work.

            Perry’s eyebrows raised, forming an expression that Norman couldn’t tell if it was respect or annoyance. “No, of course not.” The Captain’s tone suddenly turned serious. “All I ask is that you make progress, and fast. The press want a perpetrator and we’re gonna have to serve him up on a silver platter.” He turned his attention to his tie, straightening it as if he was the one to tie it. “Hm. Not bad.”

            Norman sensed the change in attitude and straightened himself. “That, I can do.”

            The tired smile made its way back onto the Captain’s face. “Good. We’ll also be providing you a partner for this case. It’s bad practice to have you investigate by yourself, no?”

            This revelation greatly surprised the agent. A partner? He didn’t need a partner. Especially not from this station. They haven’t caught the killer yet, so how could they possibly help? “Pardon? A partner?”

            The Captain ignored Norman’s reaction in favor of calling over the officer that they assigned to him. “Armstrong! Front and center!”

A young woman, probably in her late 20s, rose from her chair in order to greet them. Norman had to admit, she wasn’t bad on the eyes. She was about 5’6 with a small frame, but not without muscle. Her brown eyes were sharp with gravity. She obviously wasn’t someone to mess around. On her face there was a small scar right next to her lips on the right side, barely visible to the naked eye. A short bob of dark brown hair framed her face, complimenting her sharp jawline. Her facial features clearly indicated she was of some sort of Asian descent, but a last name like Armstrong contradicted that. Adopted? Mixed? ‘ _It doesn’t matter’,_ Norman reminded himself. _‘This is a serious investigation. Act professional damn it.’_

The woman stopped in front of the pair. Without even sparing a look at Norman she addressed Perry. “Captain.”

Perry nodded at her acknowledgement. “Armstrong, this is agent Norman Jayden from the FBI. You’ll be assisting him with the Origami killer case.”

A small look of shock made it’s way onto her face before quickly being replaced with acceptance. She turned her head to finally get a look at Norman, eyes taking in the agent, sizing him up. A small, polite smile formed on her face as she extended her hand to him. “Detective Mia Armstrong, at your service. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Norman was surprised to hear a slight accent in the detective’s voice. She obviously wasn’t from around here. A transfer maybe? He took her hand to give it a firm shake. “Norman Jayden, the pleasure is mine.” The pair continued to stare at each other for a couple of seconds before being interrupted by the Captain.

“Alright, now that you’ve been acquainted Armstrong can show you to your office. Oh, and check in on the press conference if you’re interested. It’ll give you an idea of the political climate around here.” With that said, the Captain began to make his way out the door.

“Thanks”, Norman replied to his retreating back. He turned his attention to Detective Armstrong who was patiently waiting for him.

“Follow me.” The woman turned and began walking before he could even answer.

‘ _Alright then’_ , Norman thought as he began to follow his partner. As they walked by Charlene’s desk a gold watch in a basket caught his attention. “Nice watch. What’s it for?”

Detective Armstrong turned around to see what he was talking about before her face lit up with recognition. “Oh, that? That’s just the watch that the station gifts to Lieutenants when they get promoted,” she replied. “It’s a tradition of theirs.”

“Of theirs?” Norman knew she wasn’t from around here.

Her facial expression quickly turned from nonchalant to slightly impressed. She didn’t think he’d pick up on a detail as small as that. “Yeah. I transferred here from Texas about two months ago.”

“Oh yeah? What part?”

“Dallas.” She turned back around, signaling the end of that line of conversation. She continued on her way, not caring if Norman followed.

Eventually, the two came to a stop in front of a single door at the end of a hallway that was strangely empty of other rooms and separate from the rest of the busy office. Detective Armstrong opened the door, standing to the side so the agent could take a look.

Norman stepped into the room and was immediately baffled. It was evident that this room was not originally intended to be an office. One wall had a cork board hung onto it with suspect pictures and case details but other than that? Nothing. The walls hadn’t even been painted, the concrete matching that of the floor. In the center of the room was a single desk with a notebook and a phone on top of it. However, the phone must be for decoration only considering there were no outlets for it to be plugged into. All in all, not the arrangements Norman had expected for an agent of the FBI.

“….This….”, Norman was struggling to keep the incredulity out of his voice and his tone respectful. “This is my office?”

Detective Armstrong gave him a sympathetic smile. “This is where I was told to take you. Can’t say I’m surprised.”

Norman turned back towards his office, still not completely processing the scene. “Oh yeah? Why’s that?”

The woman walked past the agent and sat on his desk, not bothering to clear off the dust before doing so. Her body was relaxed as if what she was about to say was no big deal, but her face told a different story. “I’m going to be frank with you, Jayden.” Norman noticed that this had been the first time the detective had used his name.  “To the people in this station, you’re nothing more than an annoying formality. They don’t like you and they aren’t afraid to show it. You’re an outsider invading their case. I’m honestly surprised that they didn’t just stick you in a cubicle. Or a closet. Your pick”

A sigh escaped Norman’s body as he crossed his arms across his chest. Why couldn’t anything be simple? “As long as they don’t interfere with my investigation, I couldn’t care less what they think.”

At his response the detective raised an eyebrow and let out a small huff before her face settled into a small, pleased smirk. Norman could tell she was impressed. “Good. That’s what I like to hear.” She paused, looking around at the admittedly sad excuse of an office. “So, what should we do first?”

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion before the agent remembered that she was meant to be his partner. No, this would not do. How was he supposed to use ARI if someone else was breathing down his back while doing it? “Um, I think I’d like some privacy right now. Y’know, to go over the case notes.”

Her demeanor quickly became confused. “Excuse me?”

What was there not to get? He asked for some privacy, it wasn’t that difficult of a request to understand. “I just need some peace and quiet to do my job, no offense. I’ll come get you when I find something.”

If the detective was impressed before, she sure as hell wasn’t now. The woman stood up from her place on  his desk and marched towards the agent, leaving barely any space between them. Her body had tensed up, her jaw was clenched, and her lips were pursed. Oh, yeah . She was mad.

“You listen here and listen well, agent Jayden. Ever since I arrived here I have been on desk duty doing everyone else’s paper work when I could be out there catching the real dick heads! This is the first field assignment I’ve had in months! I am not about to let you ruin this for me so you better make room in this shithole because I’m. Not. Leaving.” Her glare felt like it was literally piercing Norman’s soul. How can someone so small seem so scary?

Norman put his hands in the air in submission. He couldn’t afford to waste anymore time so all he can do at the moment is concede. “Alright, fine. Whatever. Come help me move the desk.”

A satisfied smile took over the detective’s face as she moved to help Norman with his far more agreeable request. On the count of three the partners pushed in tandem to move the (surprisingly heavy, like what the hell) office desk. After moving it to the wall Norman began to clear the desk. He swept the notebook off to one side and the phone off to the other, not paying attention as it broke on impact. As the agent turned around he saw that his partner was looking at him like he was crazy, eyebrows raised, lips parted and all. “What?”

Her eyes flitted to the now broken phone. “I hope you’re going to pay for that. I wouldn’t be surprised if they took it out of my paycheck.”

Norman waved the detective off. “It’s no big deal. The landline isn’t even connected!” He sat down in his chair and pulled ARI out of his pocket and placed it on his face. “Alright. Step one complete: change the office.”

The scene in front of Norman completely changed. What once was a blank concrete room became a forest during autumn, brown, red, and golden leaves surrounding him. Just as he was about to pull up the case notes he was interrupted by a single voice. “Hey Jayden, bud? Not to put a damper on your interior decorating but you didn’t really change much. Also: wearing glasses indoors with the exception of disabilities makes you look like a douchebag. Just sayin’”

Norman took off the ARI and swiveled the chair to face the detective, lips slightly drawn to the side in displeasure. “These “sunglasses” are an experimental piece of tech that’s going to revolutionize crime solving, thank you.” Norman really shouldn’t be explaining this but he couldn’t see any way around it. He’d either have to explain now or in the future so he might as well. “ARI has all the case notes and helps with evidence collection and analysis. It’d be better if you appreciated it rather than make fun of it, Armstrong.”

The woman looked amused at the snark in his response. “Well, that’s great and all, but how exactly am I supposed to follow along, huh?” She asked, leaning on the desk. “I can’t see anything you do, and I can’t exactly give accurate input on case notes I can’t read.”

A sigh escaped the agent as he rubbed the side of his face. He hadn’t thought about that. Being assigned a partner is quickly complicating things, it probably isn’t even worth it. “I guess you can just follow along with the physical case notes and add to them. You’d need physical notes for the report anyways.”

“Alright,” the detective agreed, nodding along. “I’ll be right back with the files.” With that being said, she moved from her place by the desk and left the room.

‘ _Well, that’s taken care of,’_ Norman thought, reaching for his ARI. ‘ _Let’s get to work.’_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope y'all enjoyed. I couldn't really find a good place to end the chapter because it's a really awkward transition. It's a little awko but it'll get better I promise. See ya later!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter y'all!! I know it's not much, but I needed it to start here before introducing my oc. Hope you guys enjoyed! see ya next chapter!


End file.
